Survivor: Argentina
Survivor: Argentina is the thirty-fifth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season features 20 previous castaways that originally competed in seasons between Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: New Zealand aiming to earn the title of Sole Survivor. The Final Three this season were apart of the majority alliance, controlled by the original Caucasian tribe. Cami was a quieter player compared to her other seasons, leading to her finally making it to Day 39. Symon was more loud and sociable than his first attempt, leading to him being a huge threat in the game. Rick was able to form close bonds with people in and out of his alliance, which did cause a level of distrust between him and others. In the end, Symon was overall deemed more physical, social and personable, landing him the win in a 7-2-0 vote. Production Originally, there was 6 castaways on the four original tribes. However, for an undisclosed reason, one person from each of the original tribes was cut. This included Skyler from Survivor: The Amazon being cut from the Caucasian tribe, Jessica from Survivor: Japan being cut from the Asian tribe, Shilpa from Survivor: Borneo being cut from the Hispanic tribe and Byron from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: India being cut from the African tribe. Twists/ Changes Divided by Race: For the first time in Survivor history, the castaways will originally be divided by their race. The Caucasians (Trelew), the Africans (Rawson), the Hispanics (Bariloche) and the Asians (Viedma). Each of the four tribes will begin with 5 castaways from previous seasons. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idols this season were hidden in the challenges during the pre-merge of the game. The same rules apply to the idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the Day 5 Tribal Council, the votes were tied with Jenna and Sarge having two votes each. The remaining two castaways revoted for either Jenna or Sarge, and the person with the most votes was sent home. Tanya changed her vote and broke the tie, sending Jenna home. On Day 22, a tie occured between Ellody and Lateysha. At the revote, Ellody received the most votes and was later voted out. Once again on Day 31, a tie occured between Cara and Lateysha. At the revote, Cara received the most votes and was later voted out. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 12, the remaining 15 castaways were switched into the Rawson, Viedma and Trelew tribes, ending the racially divided tribe twist. This meant that Bariloche ceased to exist and the three tribes continued to compete instead. Merge' at 3 Tribes': Much like Survivor: Japan, the three tribes, Viedma, Trelew and Rawson, merged. Other seasons with 3 tribes has one dissolve prior to the merge. Voting Advantage: On Day 29, the remaining castaways competed for an advantage in the game. The last person standing won an extra vote. Godfrey won the challenge, but was voted out before he could use it. Therefore, he gave his advantage to Destiny, who used it on Day 31. She removed Cara's right to vote and gave herself the right to vote twice. Castaways Trivia *This is the first season to include four original tribes since Survivor: Fiji. *Destiny is the first person to use a voting advantage but not be the one to earn it. *All of the Final 7 improved on their original placements. *Symon becomes the first male to win the game since Blue Jay from Survivor: Malaysia. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players